1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of producing the liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a transflective liquid crystal display device capable of providing a sufficiently bright display even in a transmission mode, and a method of producing the transflective liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes a transflective liquid crystal display device which functions in both a reflection mode to display an image using external light, such as natural light or illumination light, and a transmission mode to display an image using an illuminator, such as a backlight, as a light source. One type of such a transflective liquid crystal display device performs a displaying operation in the transmission mode by transmitting light from the backlight through a though hole. The through hole to transmit light is formed in a portion of a reflective layer, disposed at the inner side or the outer side of a liquid crystal panel and used to reflect external light.